Wiggles Live! Hot Potatoes 2: in San Antonio
Wiggles Live Concert is in Majestic Theatre, San Antonio, Texas Songs # Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car # Look Both Ways # Rock-a-Bye-your-Bear # Lights! Camera! Action! Wiggles! # Move your Arms Like Henry # Can You Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist? # Music Box Dancers # Hoop-Dee-Doo # The Monkey Dance # Where's Jeff # Brown Girl in the Ring # Rolling Down the Sandhills/Running Up the Sandhills # Central Park New York # Here Come the Reindeer # Fruit Salad # Sailing Around the World # Wiggle Bay # Butterflies Flit # Play your Guitar with Murray # Swim Like a Fish # Sydney Barcellona '' # ''Mop Mop # Dancing in the Sand # Agapame Tin Athena # We're Dancing with Wags # Eagle Rock # I Wave My Arms and Swing My Baton # D-O-R-O-T-H-Y Dorothy the Dinosaur # Quack Quack # Hot Potatoes # Christmas Medley (Have a Very Merry Christmas, Unto Us this Holy Night, Feliz Navidad,Jingle Bells, Let's Have a Dance with Henry, Let's Clap Hands for Santa Claus and Go Santa Go!) # Sailing Around the World' (Reprise) Performers The Cast * Greg Page * Murray Cook * Anthony Field * Jeff Fatt * Paul Paddick as Captain Feathersword * Caterina Mete as Dorothy the Dinosaur * Kristy Talbot as Wags the Dog * Katherine Patrick as Henry the Octopus The Wiggly Dancers * Leeanne Ashley * Brett Clarke * Ryan DeSaulnier * David Voss * Kel Mitchell * Ben Murray * Shira Roth * Josh Bourque * Sam Moran * Zoe Velvez * Rebecca Wilson * Kenny Yates * Christian Buenaventura * Katty Villafuerte * Lucy Stuart * Lyn Moran * Adrian Quinnell * Larissa Wright Trivia This is the first time in San Antonio after Sydney Australia Live! Hot Potatoes Sydney Entertainment Centre is Closed so the Wiggles is move to San Antonio, Texas Rebecca Wilson from Barney Live! was Wiggly Dancer and Kelly Credits Executive Producers: The Wiggles ' Producer: 'Paul Field Director: Jim Rowley Choreographer: Leanne Ashley Writers: Stephen White & Michael Smith Assistant Director: Heather Smith Musical Director: Dominic Lindsay Production Designers: Victor DiNapoli '& 'Jess Nelson Associate Producer: Teri Peabody Art Director: Bob Phillips Production Tour Director: Jake Berry Lighting Director: Lowry Perry Lighting Designer: Patrick Woodroffe Gaffer: Bob Peterson Editor: McKee Smith Associate Editor: "Duke" David Burger Audio Director: David M. Boothe Casting Director: Jennifer Van Der Molen "Ducks" Graphic Animators: [[Linda Hamil|'Linda Hamil']]' Darrell Van Citters Phillip Young Chris Boyce Chris Buck Jack Buckley Jeffrey J. Varab Dave Holman Hendel Butoy Michael Dougherty David Block' Assistant Lighting Director: Jim Fitzpatrick Production Manager: Justin Burke Lighting Technician: [[Darrell Blalock|'Darrell Blalock']] Technical Director: Nick Tejero Lighting Programmer: [[Elliot Blalock|'Elliot Blalock']] Video Engineer: Bink Williams Camera Operators: Larry Allen Joe Arcidiacono John Atkinson Randy Blalock Mike Breece Chris Brock John Burdick Jay Burney Eli Clarke Mike Coker Bruce Deck Barb Drago Freddy Frederick Hank Geving Michael Gfelner Candy Gonzales Manny Gutierrez Bruce A. Harmon Kirk Hepburn Jack Hodgkins Vance Holmes Erv Hurd Jay Kulick Jack Lawrence David Levisohn Gabriel Lopez Scott McClain Eric Norberg Timothy Quigley Mark Renaudin John Repczynski Randy Shaffer Victor Sosa Lenny Spears Vince Spoelker Steve Tennison Frank Vila Ron Washburn Danny Webb Mark Whitman Brad Zerbst Technocrane Operator: Ernie Jew Stage Managers: Charlotte Spivey Kevin Spivey Technical Manager: Stacey Smith Unitel Maintenance: Peter Dahlstrom Title Graphic Animators: Dave Palmer Michael Cedeno & Ed Gombert VTR Operator: Maceo Bishop Production Audio: Ron Balentine Audio Assistants: Bob Aldridge Steve Lowney Audio Utility: Colin DeFord Keith Guadarrama Vinnie DeMaio Tony Lenzo Mike Brandt Chris Kudrna Video Controller: Chuck Reilly Technocrane Arm: Jasper Johnson Makeup Artists: Kasha Breuning Jeanie L. D'Iorio David Maderich Hair Stylists: [[Debra Haefling|'Debra Haefling']]' Jeffrey Fernandez Christopher Del Coro' Property Masters: Andy Biscontini Antonio Blalock Videotape Operator: Paul Stiegelbauer Assistant Art Director: Elizabeth Velten Wardrobe Designer/Supervisor Lisa Odette Albertson Wardrobe Assistant: Janet Bush Unitel Representative: Jessica Dowshen Best Boy: Philip J. Martinez Generator Operator: Tiger Blalock Rigging Best Boy: Lester Blalock Unit Manager: Joseph Blalock Flyman: Griffin Blalock Fly Rigger: Flying by Foy Key Grip: John Theisen Electronic Camera Operator: Adalwolf Blalock Cable Puller: Wolf Blalock Dolly Grip: Winnie Blalock Dir of Photography Borce Damcevski House Mixer: Cindy Speer Assistant House Mixer: Alex Keller Electrics: James Edwards Cliff Weisner Valthjof Blalock Grips: David Elwell Patrick R. Heffernan Michael Greene Achmed Blalock Script Supervisor: Sheila Waldron Production Coordinator: Daniel Fine Pre-Record Engineer: Dan Ferat Boom Operators: Phil Allison Fridwolf Blalock James Johnson Perry Robertson Assistant Electric: Ernest Blalock Post-Production Supervisor: Jeff Gittle Post-Production Engineer: Randy Breedlove Assistant to Producer: Jill Hance Production Assistants: Judd Donnelly Jason Bliss Assistant Production Coordinator: Gil Ilan Tape Recorded: Majestic Theater: San Antonio, TX Special Thanks to: Allen LeWinter Lu Olkowski Sloan Coleman Executive in Charge of Production: Doug Greiff Copyright © 2004 Wiggles Pty Ltd. Category:Wiggles Live Concert Category:Wiggles Live in America